


Pampered

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, half reveal, one sided identity reveal, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Adrien is out sick, but he's feeling better now that his lovely girlfriend—the Hero of Paris—is here to take care of him.





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).

“Sobby I bissed it,” Adrien said with a wet snort, frantically attempting to wipe his nose with his pajama sleeve. “Nadalie bade be sday hobe.” God, everything felt scratchy—he wished he could have Plagg take his skin off, though he knew that would only make things worse. A Cataclysm up his nose, though—that would hit the spot right about now.

Ladybug unslung her backpack and placed it on his desk. “Honestly, I’m glad she did,” she said with a chuckle. “You don’t get nearly enough time off, Kitten.”

“I’b fide,” Adrien protested, trying vainly to sit up in bed. “Deald wib worse.”

Ladybug reached into her backpack and pulled out a notebook. “Your face looked _green_ in class today,” she said. “There’s no way that’s a healthy color.”

“Dode bock me,” he grumbled, turning away from her. It was bad enough she knew his identity and he didn’t know hers—the constant reminders of how close she was only aggravated him more, because no matter how many hints she dropped, he couldn’t seem to figure it out.

She pressed her hand against his forehead, and he mewled involuntarily at the feel of the cool spandex against his skin, closing his eyes and pressing into her touch.

“Kwami,” Ladybug breathed. “No wonder she kept you home. What’s your temperature?”

“Dirdy-nibe,” he grumbled.

“Thirty-nine?” she gasped. “Adrien, why were you even at school?”

He pouted for a second, acutely aware of how much larger his lips seemed than usual. “Wanded do… see you,” he mumbled.

Ladybug sat on the bed next to him, gently stroking his hair. “You wouldn’t have even known it was me,” she said.

He purred quietly under her fingers as she massaged his scalp. “Doesnd badder,” he said. “Sbend dime wid you.”

“You knew I was coming over after school with your notes,” she murmured. “I wouldn’t have minded waiting.”

Then her hands pulled away, and he mewled again, this time in distress. “Hang on, Kitty,” she said. “I’m getting you something.” She walked over to the desk, unzipped her backpack, and pulled out a thermos, holding it up. “I made chicken soup.”

Adrien smiled. “Anybun eber dell you you’re de besd girlfriend eber?”

She walked back over to his bed, unscrewing the thermos’ metal cap. “Only you,” she said. “Every day. For the last three weeks.”

“Bell, you are,” he snorted, taking the thermos from her hands and raising it to his lips. Oh, Cats, he could feel himself hydrating—the salt tasted heavenly, and the noodles were just soft enough against his hypersensitive gums. He swallowed around what felt like a pointed obstruction in his throat. “I lub you.”

“Aw, _beau gosse_,” Ladybug said, leaning down to peck him on the forehead. “I lub you too.”


End file.
